narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiba (Chix)
|image=AmeyuriKiba.jpg |kanji=牙 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Kiba |literal english=Fangs |viz manga=Boltswords |other names=Thunderswords (雷刀, Raitō), Lightning Blades |related tools=Sword of the Thunder God |tool classification=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Kei Yotsuki/Rebirth, Denji Ryū,Ay Bee |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} is one of the famous swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. It is a pair of swords, each with slim and straight double-edged blades. Both blades also have an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side. Canon Overview They each have been imbued with lightning, displaying enhanced cutting power in a manner similar to the high-frequency vibrations of lightning-based chakra flow. It is this capability that has resulted in these being claimed as the sharpest swords in existence.Naruto chapter 523, pages 9-10 Even without lightning, they are very dangerous in battle, able to be used in combination with agile spinning movements, sweeping through the targets while the user also rotates. In the anime, they allow the user to transform and manipulate lightning freely. They also boost the user's attack power to the highest limit, which allows them to perform high-level Lightning Release techniques with a minimal cost of chakra. These blades can channel the user's own respective lightning techniques or conduct natural lightning. As long as there is natural lighting to access, the user can battle continuously without tiring and launch lightning from the sky to strike anywhere within a large area. They can also be connected at the hilts to form a larger double-bladed sword. They are able to perform various long-distance, powerful, and defensive techniques, either lightning-based or imbued with it. Canon Synopsis These weapons were first introduced in the anime, shown in the possession of Raiga Kurosuki. Ultimately, both were left behind at the bottom of a river in the , after Raiga's death. The swords are later adapted into the manga, where they are acquired by and given to the reincarnated , who stored them within a scroll an later returned them to a similarly reincarnated , both of whom are previous wielders of the blades.Naruto chapter 523, page 6 In the anime, after being trapped in a bottomless marsh, Ameyuri gives the blades to Omoi as a thank-you gift from their battle.Naruto: Shippūden episode 289 Fanon Expansion The Kiba swords are the literal fangs of Denji Ryū, a no longer well known tailed beast, constructs formed from electromagnetic energy. Originating from the times of the Shinju and the Ten Tails, the beast roamed the Land of Lightning for centuries, until the First Mizukage sealed the beast into its own fangs during the Warring States, using the fūinjutsu to manifest them as swords. That is what gave them the abilities they possessed. Besides that, they also allowed for the free transformation of electromagnetism and thunder as a whole, the whole set of powers that the dragon had centuries to develop. With them, the user became more and more like the dragon, but never in perfect sync in the beast. It required a jinchuuriki to do so. The swords can cut through just about anything because they are pure energy. This allows them to cut through other swords, and other weapons. Fanon Synopsis Omoi used them for just about two decades, making a great name for himself. A legendary swordsmen wielding the twin swords, he eventually passes down the swords to Kei. Omoi had awakened the dragon, but it would take Kei to free it. With Kei's true love for lightning, and earning the trust of the dragon over the years, Kei and the dragon together were able to allow the dragon to break free of the seal. Once doing that, its chakra flowed into Kei, effectively transferring all of its chakra to him. Binding itself to Kei's body, it is assumed Kumo's sealers finished the job with a modified version of the , stronger than usually. This allowed Kei to take on the beast and the powers of the kiba swords into himself. It is noted he can still manifest the swords as they are just chakra/natural energy, when he pleases by drawing upon the dragon. The beast/swords later received part of the Bashōsen's lightning energies to the beast itself, increasing its power. Utilised Techniques * Fangs of Lightning: * Lightning Ball: * Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning: * Lightning Dragon Tornado: * Lightning Release: Lightning Fang: * Lightning Release: Thunder Gate: * Lightning Strike Armour: * Thunderswords Technique: Thunderbolt: Trivia * The Kiba are the first weapons to be adapted into the manga; later, their début wielder Raiga Kurosuki was also adapted into the manga. * While the nature of their abilities are fundamentally the same in their manga début, it has yet to be seen if they can be connected. * During its original appearance in the anime with Raiga, the swords were depicted without tsuba. Its later depiction in the anime with Ameyri added tsuba to the swords' design. In the manga, it constantly had tsuba to its design. * In the anime, although Omoi receives the swords from Ameyuri, he was not seen with them while he goes to save the Thundercloud Unit.Naruto: Shippūden episode 320 * Kiba's name and appearance is most likely based off of an old and rare style of Chinese sword of the same appearance and name. References